Entrevistando al anime
by Miaka-chann
Summary: los personajes de FY se han reunido en un programa de Tv donde seran entrevistandos por dos locas conductoras
1. Cap 1

CAPITULO 1  
  
ENTREVISTANDO AL ANIME  
  
POR HANA y YUNE  
  
Se encienden las cámaras y el letrero de APLAUSO aparece  
  
Todos aplauden   
  
Hana: Buenas noches  
  
Yune: Este es su programa, entrevistando al anime  
  
Hana: Esta noche tenemos a unos invitados especiales, de su programa favorito  
  
Yune: Fushigi Yuugi  
  
Hana: No todos pudieron venir, así que les diremos quienes están  
  
Yune: por parte de los Suzaku Seishis están: - Miaka, Tamahome, Hotohori, Chichiri, Tasuki, Nuriko y Chiriko  
  
Chiriko: ´¿por que yo siempre tengo que ir al final?!  
  
Hana: cállate, no he terminado de anunciar. Ahora por parte de los Seiryu Seishi están: -Yui, Nakago, Suboshi, Amiboshi, Soi  
  
Hana: Bueno ahora comenzaremos con la entrevista.  
  
Yune: La primera pregunta es para Miaka.  
  
Hana: Dinos Miaka, ¿Qué se siente haber actuado como la chica fácil?  
  
Miaka: Yo no era la chica fácil, ellos eran los que se aprovechaban de mí.  
  
Hana: Pero Miaka, pudiste no haberte dejado.  
  
Miaka: Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero era parte del guión, además no me importa porque todos estaban bien guapos, grrrrrrr!!!!  
  
Yune: Oh! Si, Miaka tiene razón.  
  
*Yune mira a todos.  
  
Hana: Bueno, la siguiente pregunta es para Tasuki.  
  
Yune: Estas muy guapo.  
  
Hana: Yune esa no era la pregunta  
  
Yune: Lo siento, es que es la verdad.  
  
Hana: ¿Quieres hacer la pregunta?  
  
Yune: Tasuki, tus fans quieren saber ¿porque dices tantas groserías?  
  
Tasuki: Era parte del guión, idiota.  
  
Hana y Yune: 0_o  
  
Tasuki: ¿Alguna otra pregunta?  
  
Yune: N.... no, gracias.   
  
Hana: Ahora la siguiente pregunta es para.... Hotohori  
  
Yune: ¿En realidad crees que eres el más hermoso?  
  
Hotohori: La belleza es interna, pero en mi caso es obvio que soy más hermoso por fuera.  
  
Yune: Y valla que sí.  
  
(Se escuchan gritos de las chicas del foro)  
  
Hana: Continuando con la entrevista. Nuriko ¿En realidad eres gay?  
  
Nuriko: Por supuesto que no, ya dejen de preguntar eso, siempre lo preguntan, ¿Qué no pueden ser más originales?  
  
Yune: Uy! En serio no eres gay, ¿Tienes libre el sábado?  
  
Nuriko: Tengo que revisar mi agenda, pero yo te llamo.  
  
Hana: Oigan, el tiempo aire nos cuesta.  
  
Yune: Bueno, para Suboshi y Amiboshi, veo que en realidad son gemelos, y no es un efecto, díganme ¿qué se siente tener a alguien igual a ti?  
  
(De repente uno de ellos empieza a verse borroso y desaparece)  
  
Hana: Creo que estábamos mal informados.  
  
Yune: Entonces todo era una farsa  
  
Hana: Entonces, dime, gemelo que queda, ¿Eres Suboshi o Amiboshi?  
  
"Gemelo": Soy los dos.  
  
Yune: Entonces serás Amiboshi, porque me gusta más.  
  
Hana: No, Suboshi es mejor.  
  
Yune: Amiboshi  
  
Hana: Suboshi.  
  
Yune: Amiboshi  
  
Hana: Suboshi  
  
Soi: Pero son iguales.  
  
Hana: Bueno entonces serás Charile.  
  
Yune: Dinos Charile, ¿Estudias o trabajas?  
  
"Gemelo": No soy Chalie. Pero estudio la prepa.  
  
Hana: Bueno vamos por una pregunta del público.  
  
(Yune se acerca a las gradas y elige a una persona)  
  
Persona: ¿Por qué no vinieron todos los malos?  
  
Hana: Bien, Tomo no pudo venir porque lo contrataron para otra serie y hoy tenia que grabar, Miboshi y Ashitare son hechos a computadora, porque no existen personas tan feas y raras.  
  
Yune: Vamos con otra pregunta del público.  
  
(Yune camina por las gradas y escoge a otra persona)  
  
Otra persona: Tamahome, ¿Estas casado?  
  
Tamahome: No, estoy libre, y el viernes, por si te interesa.  
  
Hana: Bien, volviendo con nuestros invitados, dinos Chichiri, ¿Por qué a tu novia nunca se le vio la cara?, Descríbenosla por favor.  
  
Chichiri: Era un maniquí, los maniquíes no tienen cara, no da.  
  
Yune: (que ya había bajado de las gradas) ¿Por qué tus frases las terminas con "no da"?  
  
Chichiri: es un tic, no da, en realidad eso tuvieron que adaptarlo al guión porque no podía dejar de decirlo, no da  
  
Hana: ^_^U  
  
Yune: Bueno, dinos Soi, ¿Qué te párese tu participación en la serie?  
  
Soi: Bueno, no me gusto mucho, pues mi personaje era una persona muy triste, además de que salía poco  
  
Yune: ¿Que escena fue la que más te gusto? De las pocas que hiciste  
  
Soi: Pues definitivamente esa donde Nakago y yo... bueno ya saben  
  
Hana: No, no sabemos, explícate  
  
Soi: Que?  
  
Yune: Bueno ya déjala (mira a Nakago, luego a Soi y le guiña un ojo)   
  
Hana: Bueno, dinos Yui, ¿En verdad te gusta Tamahome?  
  
Yui: La verdad, ¿A quien no?, solo míralo, mmmhhhh, esta como quiere, esta echo a mano, esta bueno , rico, sabroso, salió de una juguetería; muñeco, mmmhhhh!!!  
  
Yune: Papazote.  
  
(Las chicas del foro gritan otra vez)  
  
Hana: ¿No les explique ya que el tiempo aire cuesta?   
  
Yui: Bueno, para resumir si me gusta.  
  
Hana: ¬ ¬  
  
Yune: Ahora para Nakago, Dime muñeco, ¿Tienes libre el Jueves?  
  
Hana: Esto no es un programa para conseguir citas, si quieres una vete a una subasta.  
  
Yune: ¿Me prestas dinero?  
  
Hana: No. Vamos a lo que nos importa, ¿Qué se sintió haber sido el más malo y fuerte de todos los seishis?  
  
Nakago: Pues la verdad, después de que filmaba me sentía el señor todo poderoso, y una vez en el Valet Parking golpee a uno de los muchachos porque se retraso un minuto en traerme mi Ferrari, rojo convertible, por cierto.  
  
Hana: Valla, parece que ganan bien, y dime ¿podrías llevarme a dar una vuelta?  
  
Nakago: No  
  
Hana: ......, vamos con la siguiente pregunta.  
  
Yune: A ver Chiriko, chiquito, mi bebé, mira que bonito   
  
(Yune, decía mientras jalaba sus mejillas)  
  
Hana: Déjalo, no vez que pequeñito, no se puede defender, míralo.  
  
(Todos en el foro suspiran: Ahhhh!!!!)  
  
Chiriko: ¿Quieren ir al grano?  
  
Yune: Dinos, ¿En verdad eres tan inteligente con en la serie?  
  
Chiriko: No, mi coeficiente intelectual no rebasa los limites normales establecidos de un niño de mi edad.  
  
(Foro: 0_o)  
  
Hana: Bueno, y ¿qué te pareció tu participación en la serie?  
  
Chiriko: Pues, la verdad, muy fácil pues casi no decía nada y me pagaban solo por estar ahí, y por cierto ¿Por qué me entrevistan a mí al último?  
  
Yune: Bueno eso fue todo  
  
Chiriko: Respondan mi pregunta!!!!  
  
Hana: No podemos, nosotras hacemos la preguntas  
  
Yune: Y regresando de estos comerciales:  
  
Hana: Dinos Nuriko ¿Por qué se murió tu personaje? Según sabemos los personajes de una historia se mueren cuando el actor ya no puede filmar por alguna razón.  
  
Nuriko: Lo que pasa es que quería una aumento de sueldo y ese día ... 


	2. comerciales

CAPITULO 2   
  
Compra el nuevo Jabón - zote, veras un GRAN cambio en tu ropa  
  
***********************************************************  
  
-Mi mamá dice que solo puedo tomar un vaso de refresco al día.  
  
-Porque no compras el nuevo vaso con capacidad de 5 litros, para tomar solo un vaso.  
  
-Que buena idea  
  
¡Compra el nuevo giga-vaso!   
  
es de productos LARU , de venta en todos lados  
  
********************************************************  
  
-Es un helicóptero  
  
- Es un pájaro que callo muerto mientras volaba  
  
- No!!! Es el nuevo Súper Toy.  
  
- Vuela, salta 4 metros, bucea, corre, y juega ruleta rusa (Advertencia: Es posible que solo lo haga una vez)  
  
¡Compra Súper Toy y tendrás súper diversión!  
  
(Es un producto SUEG, no incluye baterías)  
  
*********************************************************  
  
- Hace calor  
  
- Aguántate, ya casi llegamos a casa  
  
* Señora, no haga sufrir a sus hijos y cómpreles "frutazo" la bebida natural que es 100% deliciosa a solo $6.66  
  
¡Para soportar el calor "frutazo"!  
  
(PRODUCTO DE WING,   
  
COME FRUTAS Y VERDURAS)  
  
**************************************************************  
  
NA: este fic esta dedicado a la primera persona que dejo un review Youko minamino ^.^  
  
y a Hotohori mi amor 


	3. Cap 3

CAPITULO 3  
  
(Al aire en 5...4...3...2...1... )  
  
  
  
YUNE: Te dije agua de limón, no agua de toronja, pedazo de imbécil...  
  
Hana: Yune, estamos al aire.  
  
Yune: aa.... disculpen.  
  
Hana: bueno continuando con nuestra entrevista.  
  
Yune: pasemos con Nuriko.  
  
Hana: Dinos Nuriko ¿Por qué se murió tu personaje? Según sabemos los personajes de una historia se mueren cuando el actor ya no puede filmar por alguna razón.  
  
Nuriko: Lo que pasa es que quería una aumento de sueldo porque verán hice una apuesta y la perdí y ese día el jefe estaba muy irritado, y cuando se lo dije me despidió...  
  
Yune: dinos Nuriko. ¿cuál fue la apuesta que hiciste?  
  
Nuriko: que le importa  
  
Hana: no respondas!!!!!!  
  
Nuriko:. Bueno... aposté a Miaka.  
  
Miaka: ¡¡¡¿qué?!!! Solo soy eso? Una estúpida apuesta?  
  
Hana: cállate Miaka, esto no es una de esas películas gringas.  
  
Yune: ¿Te gusto la forma en que se muere tu personaje?  
  
Nuriko: Si, fue muy emocionante, aunque me sentía tonto peleando yo solo, porque como saben Aishitare esta echo a computadora.  
  
Hana: Bueno, Hotohori, ¿Y tu porque te moristes?  
  
Yune: Por Dios! No seas naca Hana, se dice moriste, no moristes, que naques.  
  
Hana: Perdón, Bueno Hotohori, respondes a mi pregunta?  
  
Hotohori: No, no le respondo a los nacos.  
  
Hana: ¬ ¬  
  
Yune: Bueno, ¿Puedes contestarme a...  
  
Hana: Yune que haces?  
  
(Yune se había arrojado a los brazos de Hotohori antes de que terminara la pregunta)  
  
Hana: ¡Seguridad!  
  
Yune: no, ya me levanto, es que no lo resistí.  
  
Hotohori: Te entiendo, no te preocupes, nadie lo hace.  
  
Hana: Bueno, responde ya la pregunta.  
  
Hotohori: Bien, verán, era un hermoso día de verano, estaba pasando por una hermosa fuente de piedra y viendo a unos niños jugar con un papalote, pero como solo era un solo papalote se estaban peleando por el, entonces tropecé con una piedra cuando me di la vuelta para ver que había sucedido, volví a tropezarme...  
  
Hana: Con la misma piedra  
  
Hotohori: Así es.  
  
Yune: y eso que tiene que ver.  
  
Hotohori: Deja que termine.  
  
Yune: Continua, papá.  
  
Hotohori: Bueno, no tuve mas remedio que lanzar la piedra, lamentablemente golpee a Yuu Watase.  
  
Hana: Y te suspendieron  
  
Hotohori: Así fue.  
  
Yune: Ah! Bueno, eso si tiene sentido, y ¿Qué te parecio la forma en que muere tu personaje?  
  
Hotohori: La verdad, no me gusto, fue algo tonto, le faltó emoción, como la muerte de Nuriko.  
  
Yune: Eso creo yo también, bien, continuemos con las entrevistas.  
  
Hana: bueno para que no se queje, Chiriko, tu ¿Por qué te moristes?  
  
Yune: Otra vez, Hana, es moriste, no moristes.  
  
Hana: Lo siento.  
  
Yune: bueno ya, responde la pregunta.  
  
Chiriko: ¿Cuál?  
  
Hana: La que te acabo de hacer.  
  
Chiriko: Ah! No puse atención, la puedes repetir por favor.  
  
Hana: ¿Por qué te moriste?  
  
Chiriko: No estoy muerto.  
  
Hana: No, en la serie  
  
Chiriko: ¿Cuál serie?  
  
Hana: La de Fushigi Yuugi  
  
Chiriko: Ah! ¿Qué paso allí?  
  
Hana: Quieres que te golpee, ¿Verdad?  
  
Chiriko: No, solo te molestaba..  
  
Yune: Fue por lo de dejarte al último, ¿verdad?  
  
Chiriko: sí  
  
Yune: Bueno, ¿Puedes responder la pregunta?  
  
Chiriko: ¿Cuál?  
  
Yune: Otra vez.  
  
Chiriko: No, es que en verdad no puse atención.  
  
Yune: ¿por qué se muere tu personaje en la serie?  
  
Chiriko: Bueno, es que por estar grabando, faltaba mucho a la escuela, entonces me suspendieron para que no me atrasara.  
  
Hana: Ah! Pues que Looser (dijo Hana poniéndose la mano en la frente con el dedo índice y pulgar extendidos en forma de "L")  
  
Yune: Hana, no se vale insultar a los invitados.  
  
Hana: Perdón.  
  
Yune: Bueno, y dinos que te pareció la muerte de tu personaje.  
  
Chiriko: La verdad, creo que fue la mejor de todas, no fue tan tonta y aburrida como la de Mitsukake.  
  
Yune: Y dinos te dolió cuando te enterraste la esa cosa de Miboshi.  
  
Chiriko: No seas tarada.  
  
Todos: o_0  
  
Chiriko: Obviamente no fue de verdad.  
  
Hana: Mejor continuamos con el siguiente.  
  
Yune: Dime Hotohori...  
  
Hana: Yune, a él ya lo entrevistamos.  
  
Yune: Ah! Pues otra vez, por favor.  
  
Hana: No.   
  
Yune: Bueno, la siguiente pregunta entonces.  
  
Hana: Dime, Miaka ¿cuanto es dos mas dos?  
  
Miaka: Pues veras, hay muchas posibilidades.  
  
Hana: Podrías hablarme de ellas.  
  
Miaka: Claro, el echo de decir dos mas dos, ya trae consigo muchas cosas. Primero tendríamos que ver de que estamos hablando, porque podrías estar diciéndome que sume, dos mitades mas dos mitades, entonces el resultado sería dos.  
  
Hana: ahh!! Ya veo, prosigue por favor.  
  
Miaka: También podríamos decir que son dos decenas o centenas, entonces el resultado variaría mucho.  
  
Chiriko: por Dios, ¡Como se ponen a analizar eso!  
  
Miaka: Tu callate, mendigo enano!  
  
Tasuki: No, eh, no lo calles.  
  
Miaka: Y a ti quien te metió?  
  
Chiriko: Yo, ¿Algún problema?  
  
Miaka: si, fíjate que si.  
  
Chiriko: Ah, pues chido por ti.  
  
Tasuki: Yyyy.... Miaka, eso arde.  
  
Miaka: tu que, tarado?  
  
Tamahome: Guarden la postura, Por favor.  
  
Miaka: Otro que se mete a donde no lo llaman.  
  
Tamahome: (Se dirige a Hana y Yune) hagan algo.  
  
Hana: No podemos.  
  
Yune: Además esto nos esta subiendo el reting.  
  
Hotohori: Alguien podría darme un vaso con agua mineral?  
  
Miaka: Que payasito, Hotohori. O sea (Imita la voz de Hotohori) "pueden traerme agua mineral?"  
  
Hotohori: Miaka, hoy estas muy irritada.  
  
Miaka: Y?  
  
Hana: Parece que ya estas dando el viejazo.  
  
Miaka: O sea, eso que? Ni al caso contigo.  
  
Chichiri: Por favor cálmense están haciendo el ridículo, no da.  
  
Nuriko: ¿Sabes que Chichiri?, me tienes arto con tu "no da".  
  
Chichiri: Y tu me tienes arto con tu cara de maricón.  
  
(Nuriko golpea a Chichiri)  
  
Hotohori: Parecen verduleros.  
  
(Tasuki golpea a Hotohori y en una de esas golpean a Nakago)  
  
Nakago: Ahora si, ya verán como les va.  
  
(Nakago golpea a Tasuki)  
  
Suboshi: Hay, que tontos.  
  
Miaka: ¿Qué? No tienes los pantalones para entrarle?  
  
Suboshi: ¿Qué te pasa zorra?  
  
(Miaka le da una cachetada a Suboshi)  
  
Soi: No le pegues.  
  
Miaka: ¿Qué? Quieres pelea?  
  
(Soi golpea a Miaka)  
  
Hana: Valla esto se pone rudo.  
  
Chiriko: Que cool, la pelea esta mejor que las de mortal combat   
  
Yune: Cállate, esto fue tu culpa.  
  
Chiriko: Mi culpa?  
  
Hana: Claro, si no hubieras abierto tu boca.  
  
Chiriko: Pues deberías arrodillarte y darme las gracias, porque por mi su reiting subió de tres personas.  
  
Hana: ¿Estas diciendo que nuestro programa es malo?  
  
Chiriko: Pésimo, que yo sepa nadie lo ve.  
  
Hana: Entonces, porque viniste?  
  
Chiriko: Pues porque me pagaron, tontas.  
  
Yune: Como te atreves...  
  
PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS, ESPEREN UN MOMENTO. 


	4. Cap 4

CAPITULO 4.  
  
Hana: Bueno, creo que ya arreglamos esto.  
  
(A todos los personajes les habían atado la manos)  
  
Yune: Es una lastima, pues el reiting bajo otra vez.  
  
Chiriko: Claro, porque este programucho no vale la pena.  
  
Nuriko: Estoy seguro que solo lo están viendo por mi.  
  
Chiriko: Al contrario, nadie lo ve por que no les gustan los...  
  
Hana: Yune, permíteme tantito.  
  
(Hana arranca un pedazo de tela de la ropa de Yune)  
  
Yune: ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
(Hana toma el pedazo y se lo amarra a Chiriko en la boca)  
  
Hana: Así ya no vas a abrir tu boca otra vez.  
  
Chiriko: ¬¬  
  
Yune: Bueno, vamos por mas preguntas del público.  
  
(Yune se acerca al publico)  
  
Persona 1: Nakago, haces ejercicio para mantenerte tan bueno?  
  
Nakago: Todos los días, 4 horas.  
  
Yune: Y valla que funciona, bueno vamos con otra persona.  
  
Persona 2: Suboshi, ¿Qué quieres estudiar?  
  
Suboshi: Pues, la verdad no lo sé, pero me gusta la química.  
  
Yune: Vamos con la última persona.  
  
Persona 3: Porque no vino Mitsukake?  
  
Hana: Sepa la.  
  
Yune: No nos dijo sus razones pero lo tenemos por teléfono.  
  
Hana: (Aprieta un botón) Bueno?,   
  
Voz de Mitsukake: Como rayos llegue al teléfono, si yo estaba en la cocina.  
  
Hana: Oh!, cocinas?  
  
V. Mitsukake: No, estaba pellizcando lo que hizo la cocinera.  
  
Yune: Bueno, tienes una pregunta de tu público.  
  
Persona 3: Como le hicistes para ser tan alto?  
  
V. Mitsukake: En primer lugar es hiciste, no hicistes, persona naca. Y pues no hice nada así soy.  
  
Yune: Bueno volvamos con la entrevista.  
  
Persona 4: No, yo tengo otra pregunta.  
  
Yune: Bueno, que sea rápido.  
  
Persona 4: Mi perro tiene rabia, lo puedes curar?  
  
V. Mitsukake: No, valla con un veterinario e inyéctelo. Bueno adiós.  
  
Tit... tit... tit... tit...  
  
Hana: Bueno, se fue. Ahora si continuemos con la entrevista.  
  
Yune: Para Chichiri, ¿Tienes alguna novia, o te gusta alguien?  
  
Chichiri: No.  
  
Hana: Y tu Yui?  
  
Yui: Pues, me gusta Bratt Pitt.  
  
Hana: A bueno, y tu Suboshi, te gusta Yui?  
  
Suboshi: No, como que no tiene que ofrecer.  
  
Yui: ¿Cómo te atrevez?  
  
Suboshi: A mi me gusta Soi, la verdad.  
  
Yune: Oh! Eso no lo sabíamos.  
  
Tasuki: A mi me gustaba Subaru, claro, la joven.  
  
Hotohori: Nadie me merece.  
  
Nuriko: A mi me gusta Misato Katsuragi  
  
Yui: Esa esta bien tonta  
  
Nakago: Pero mejor que tu.  
  
Hana: Bueno, mejor pasemos a la última pregunta.  
  
Yune: Que opinan de la serie.  
  
Miaka: A mi en general me gusto, esta muy creativa.  
  
Yui: Si Miaka tiene razón.  
  
Tamahome: Yo pienso que estaba muy bien, éramos el típico grupo, no?  
  
Nakago: De típico no tiene nada.  
  
Tamahome: Por lo menos el de los Suzaku.  
  
Nuriko: No lo creo, ¿Cuándo se ha visto un grupo así?  
  
Suboshi: Lo típico es: el que cura, el inteligente y el que pelea.  
  
Nuriko: Si, eso es muy cierto.  
  
Soi: Además son demasiados personajes.  
  
Tamahome: El chiste era arruinar mi opinión, ¿verdad?  
  
Todos: Si   
  
Yune: bueno ya se nos ha acabado el tiempo, este programa llega a su fin  
  
Hana: pero la próxima semana tendremos a los personajes de Card Captors Sakura   
  
Yune: Yueeeeee!!!! Shaoran!!!!, Eriol!!!!!(se le cae la baba)  
  
Hana: bueno fue un placer tenerlos a todos aquí  
  
Yune: (susurra al oído de Hana) No vas a desatarlos?  
  
Hana: hasta la próxima(se despide el publico)  
  
(empiezan a salir los créditos )  
  
Tamahome: esto no se va a quedar así como así!!!!!!! (Tamahome lanza una gigantesca bola de energía y destruye el foro)  
  
FIN  
  
Hana: como ratas se desató?????!!!!!!!!  
  
Yune: Ratas?  
  
**********************************************************************   
  
NA: Esperamos que les haya gustado el fic, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o algún insulto con palabras mayores escriban a hpl_li@latinmail.com o en su defecto dejen un review  
  
Yune: dedicado a todos los chicos guapos y sexys del anime (Hotohori, Yuki Eiri, Hiroshi Nakano, Nuriko, etc)  
  
Hana: dedicado a mi hamster que tiene los ojos rellenitos, a la pequeñita(mi perro), "a las ratas que sufren de rabia" y a mi querido Xelloss  
  
Mizaki Shidou: bueno la serie la puedes conseguir en alguna tienda de animacion Japonesa, no se en que parte de mexico vives, si vives en el distrito federal, hay cientos de tiendas donde podrias adquirirlo  
  
o en alguna convencion, como lo es "La Mole", o la "TNT", pero tambien la puedes vajar del internet como yo lo hice, vaje toda la serie y los 3 ovas completos (por que estan divididos en capitulos)  
  
y gracias por los comentarios  
  
Youko Minamino: Que bueno que te agrado el Fic ^^ gracias por tu review   
  
"acuerdense de ller los creditos" 


	5. creditos

Por si quieren saber que sale en lo créditos.  
  
Idea Original  
  
Hana y Yune  
  
Director   
  
Yune  
  
Guión   
  
Hana  
  
Cámaras  
  
Miguel Hidalgo I Costilla  
  
Napoleon Bonaparte   
  
Adolfo Hittler  
  
Hernan Cortez  
  
Luces  
  
Charles Chaplin  
  
Sor Male  
  
Winnie Pooh  
  
Coordinador General  
  
Benito Camelo  
  
Música  
  
Frankenstein  
  
Michael Jackson  
  
Maquillaje  
  
Broso   
  
Cepillin  
  
El Wason   
  
Vestuario  
  
Bruno Diaz  
  
Clark Ken  
  
Peter Parker  
  
Professor Xavier  
  
Escenografía   
  
Abraham Lincoln  
  
Saul Menen  
  
Monica Lewinski  
  
Encargado del Letrero de APLAUSO  
  
Hedwick  
  
Cast  
  
Conductoras Hana y Yune  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Este fic no es con fin de lucro, Y fushigi yuugi no me pertence, lo desearia pero no es así, pertenece a la grandiosisima de YUU WATASE 


End file.
